Navigator's Academy of For-Hire Flying
Shortened to NAFF, this Deathless created program is tailor-made for the Deathless to profit from the current navigation crisis following the destruction of the fall of the Velan Ascendancy in the year 3200. Origins As soon as Deathless Navy ranks started to see an increase in now officially dead Velans, members of the Admiralty Board figured something big was coming to disturb the current transportation network. A task-force of the most experienced Velan-trained navigators was put together under the leadership of Admiral Renée “Firefist” Zuckmann, commandant of the Deathless Fleet School to prepare contingencies for what might come next. Unfortunately this task force couldn’t predict the total destruction of the LINES system, and all contingency plans were thrown off. Quickly enough however the new PATHS Pyxis system was made free to use for everyone who had a ship. Although a system vastly inferior to LINES (after all it could not profit from centuries of prior infrastructure) PATHS did the job. The next step for the task force, now under the callsign “Lighthouse” (someone felt cheeky), was to develop a training and adaptation program for Deathless navigators, and fast, business had to go on and no one knew when drive space would be too deteriorated. It took some time, but with the help of new (no longer) House Pyxis hires and an already experienced corp of navigators a Deathless specific version of PATHS (D-PATHS) was implemented throughout the Deathless fleet. The rate of star-related incidents dropped by 50% as soon as D-PATHS was implemented. After the emergency was dealt with someone had the bright idea: can we profit off of this? And then Lighthouse had a new goal: develop a way to teach the patched up Deathless navigation to paying customers. A couple months after, and the removal of some more military focused navigation practices the NAFF was officially launched. Future Having to fill the internal Deathless needs for navigators the current capacity for outside students and the training of hireable navigators is very limited. But should the pilot program show success, further investment in both quality and quantity of available training opportunities is being considered. Advertisement With the official launch of NAFF advertisement was sent across the sector following is the text of such an advertisement with important information for prospective clients. A stylized pamphlet can be found here. The Program With the unfortunate fall of House Vela, Deathless have foreseen that immediate demand of competent, loyal navigators in the Empire will only increase. To address this rising demand, DCS are proud to announce the grand opening of our navigation program, N.A.F.F. All Deathless Outreach Offices in the sector, from Echo to Cabina, from Intaglio to Gleipnir, will be opening information and recruitment rooms, to bring the best information available for this new program.. The Courses For over two centuries the DCS Vrachnya Fleet Academy has taught the basic principles of air and space flight to aspiring pilots in the DCS Navy. While DCS’ knowledge on navigation is nowhere near as comprehensive as the former House Vela’s and is admittedly more oriented towards military scenarios we feel we are in a unique position to help mitigate the growing shortage of trained navigators. . Our navigation courses will focus on only the five core philosophies of navigation; Mathematics, Star Charts, Spaceships, Orbital Physics, and Drivespace Piloting. Our curriculum includes a hands-on course on ship-to-ship combat, in the event that you ever find your ship assaulted by ne'er do wells, an introductory course to the dangers of deep space exploration, and a lecture series analyzing of Imperial trade routes and examining how they change over time. These courses will be taken in parallel with the traditional Deathless Vrachnya training program, giving each pilot the excellent military training that we here at the Deathless are known for. The Navigators The prospective navigators will, initially, be selected from the ranks of Deathless Conflict Solutions, as well as from the ranks of the Trilliant Ring and House Serpens, as part of the initial test run of the program. As we develop our curriculum and expand our currently limited facilities, the program will open up to promising students from all Houses Noble and notable institutions in the Empire. The Faculty The professors in charge of developing NAFF have many decades of experience organizing navigation and the study of charts as part of Deathless’ Valkyrie Program, based on Koschei and servicing the worlds of the Imperial Core. (Talk to Pyxis and see if we can officially say “In collaboration with House Pyxis” or something similar here.) The Campus Located at the Prestigious Deathless Fleet School, the premier private Naval Combat training center in Acheron Rho. The NAFF campus is equipped with top of the line simulators, the most recent ships, and the most dedicated crews ready to help you achieve your full potential. Lodging and board will be provided, with a larger selection available to the discerning student. Tuition plans If a student is in need of tuition assistance the NAFF can provide! If you so desire you can sign up for the NAFF Cadet Training Plan, or NCTP. The NCTP consists of signing a contract with the Deathless in which they receive full training and benefits of the NAFF in exchange for years of paid and pensionable service! Not only are you offered a free naval education but also place of prestige amongst the single most important mercenary outfit in the sector! Private tuition fees vary according to the individual. Category:The Deathless Products Category:Education